Temp Maps
Temp maps/events are builds/maps that are used while the 2b2t map is being updated, or testing plugins, or just for fun. If you know about any of the earlier temp maps and april fool's events, please add them. (WIP) 2012 April Fool's Temp Map In this April fool's event, Hausemaster created a temp map and personally gave lots of high level and/or unobtainable items to lots of players, such as diamond gear, bedrock, spawn eggs, etc, allowing players to build, grief and fight with essentially no limits. 2013 April Fool's Temp Map TBA 2014 April Fool's Temp Map This was a fairly simple April fool's event in which everyone was confined to a small space and destruction ensued. Notably, two factions, woodstock and team topkek, battled for control over the map over the course of the several days it was up, building bases, accumulating resources, and causing general widespread destruction. 2015 April Fool's Temp Map This was an Isis-themed April fools event, with Isis music, a desert map, lots of explosions, and everything. 2016 April Fool's Temp Map Not a true temp map, as Hausemaster did not create an april fool's temp map in 2016 as usual. However, as a substitute, Spartan512 created another server, 2b2tcity, for a few days, in which 2b2t players were invited to come and destroy a city adventure map. 1.9 to 1.10 Temp Map This temp map was created in mid-june because the main map needed to be transferred to newer, better hardware because of the increasingly large map file size and the recent sudden influx of new players. While the rusher invasion began on june 1st, many would say that the actual rusher war began on the temp map, as it was where the first actual battles between rushers and regular players took place. Fit and other veterans recorded themselves destroying numerous rusher sanctuaries and massacring large numbers of rushers on the temp map, which helped to escalate the conflict. 1.11.2 to 1.12 Temp Map Unlike other temp maps, there was a world border of 4,000 by 4,000 blocks, this caused the following: -Nowhere was safe -Spawn was dead easy to escape, obtaining food after 5 minutes of joining. -Actual bases were appearing. -There were still resorces on the map by the time the server had gone back to normal. -There was no group dedicated to removing water from the map -Spawn Masons actually took it seriously and were guarding their base 24/7 (WIP) 2017 April Fool's Temp Map On april 1st of 2017, the map was temporarily changed to a small enclosed amplified map in which hostile mob drop tables were changed so that they'd drop high-level items such as diamond gear, enchanted books, TNT, end crystals, wither skulls, enchanted golden apples, and more. The map quickly became a heavily destroyed free-for-all PVP pit with players duking it out in nonstop combat. March 2018 Temp Map In march of 2018, the server needed to be transferred to a new, larger SSD because it was approaching 4000 GB in size. While the map had a border, it was sufficiently far out that players could establish bases reasonably far from spawn. In addition to many small surface bases, several skybases were established by some of the server's major groups, some of which remained ungriefed until the temp map ended because they were sufficiently well protected. 2018 April Fool's Temp Map Like in the previous year's April fool's event, the map was changed to a small enclosed area. Initially it was about 1024x1024 blocks, but this was later reduced to 256x256. The map was a customized world with multiple layers of flat terrain stacked on top of each other, with the uppermost being very close to the height limit. Ore spawning was altered so that diamonds only spawned near the height limit (but in great quantities), gold could be found everywhere, and iron was rare. At one point, a bunch of ghasts and several enderdragons were spawned. As usual, over the course of time the map got more and more destroyed. Tons of skybridges and staircases were built, many bases were built near the top of the map, and the amount of available resources slowly diminished. At first, there were plenty of resources to go around and lots of players built cobblestone bases and wheat farms and got diamond gear, but as time went on, ores became less plentiful, and trees and saplings became rarer and rarer until they ran out completely. Basic things like crafting tables, stone tools, oak saplings, and water sources were jealously hoarded and fought over, and there were only a few sets of diamond armor in circulation that would eventually pass on from one player to another through accidental death. April Temp Map The third temp map in as many weeks, this time created because curtis forgot to pay for the Archon network servers (of which 2b2t is one). A temp map was created until the problem was fixed. Because it was created on the same day as Antvenom's video, the 6th incursion and the ant war began on this temp map.Category:Miscellaneous Category:Map Category:Wip